nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Orochi Sora
'Character First Name:' Sora 'Character Last Name:' Orochi 'IMVU Username:' Kresky23 (past name) ShimaTatsuya (present name) 'Nickname: ' Sora or ghost (my skin is super pale) 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 08/03/189AN '' 'Gender: Male '''Ethnicity: orochi 'Height:' 4'10 'Weight:' 100 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja, assistant cooker in cooking, Dancer, 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' orochi clan(past) Amegakure (present) 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Sora is a Kind and gentle person He enjoys helping out others in need and enjoys learning new things. At times sora can be stubborn and mischievous when provoked. his favorite hobby is dancing to and singing music when no one is looking also he enjoys playing lots of games. 'Behaviour:' Quiet and polite … very mysterious . When in the field of combat, sora turns from the nice being that he usually is to somebody totally different he somtimes loses it on the battlefield and his vengeful thoughts kick in turning him sadistic 'Nindo: (optional)' "its showtime " "Im going to find my wings and shatter the heavens" " care to waltz in the rain?" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Orochi Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' * ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' * ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' * Exceptional Ninjutsu * Above Average Medical Jutsu 'Weaknesses:' * below average taijutsu * Terrible Shurikenjutsu 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ()= peices spent Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4(8) 'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 6(6) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10):0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1(3) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 2(8) Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces):1(5) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3(9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3(6) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: 1 Respirator mask(5) Total:50 pieces ' 'Jutsu List: * Slithering Snake Mode - C Rank * Medical Ninjutsu -Tier I - D Rank (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Medical_Ninjutsu) Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Kekkei Genkai: * Hebi tsukai: The Orochi clan can temporarily summon snakes, even without a summoning contract, from their own body for their clan techniques. A secondary effect is that the Orochi can communicate with snakes by slithering their tongues. (( Max two small snakes )) Abilities: * Immunity to snake venom 'Allies:' Amegakure and The land of lightning 'Enemies:' None 'Background Information:' Growing up as a child sora lived a difficult life with his parents. His father Kira was one of the diplomatic and business leaders of the orochi clan his role was to attend to clan/civil issues and missions with other countries seek resolve. His Mother Haihane whos is a amegakuren, is an expert doctor who studied anatomy and medicine she majored as a scientist from the amegakure she later left the to continue her studies in other countries. she later met Kira on her journey while exploring the ruins of the otogakure and they shared the same idealistic views on peace and philosophy it wasn't long until they got married and Sora was born but some of the orochi clan members did not approve of the marriage , They thought that kira’s wife was a spy for the amegakure trying to assassinate the orochi and obtain the hidden secrets of the orochi and their hidden experiments from the past in the ruins of the otogakure . The Orochi elders later on banished kira from keeping contact with the clan for safety reasons . Haihane and kira later on started a farm on the out skirts of the land of rice patties..... sora was age 5 and worked with his parents while going to school. His parents Saved most of their money from the crops they sold to local and foreign customers for him to keep attending the local academy. In school sora would always be made fun for being a slow learner not being as smart and intellectually skilled. Sora suffers from attention deficit hyperactive disorder. Sora would always be scolded and yelled at by his professors even sometimes would be punished and beaten for not paying attention. At home times were tough because haihane could not return to the amegakure because of the marriage incident. Sora kept his head up and started to train hard at home with his mother and father learning new jutsu’s and practicing his mother's teachings of science and medical studies. He valued every minute they have taken out of their time to help him. Sora started to become smarter every day at Age 6 he exceeded the cocky selfish students in his class becoming the number one student in school the others started to envy him calling scum and a worthless child saying his parents were a failure to the orochi society and the village but sora didn't care what they said even if it did hurt on the inside he never let the criticism and optimism get the best of him. Sora’s parents always treated him well with kindness and respect they taught him the proper manners of what it means to be gentlemen and to be a true shinobi and not let others take advantage of him. Kira Taught Sora the Orochi Clans Jutsu and his views on justice and liberty and how a true shinobi’s actions come from the heart to always give it your all no matter how hard he failed that there was always a victory within failure and that was knowledge of how to take action. two days before the war and his birthday Kira surprised sora with early an early birthday gift ( A sealed box Containing secret orochi jutsu scrolls) Kira also told him he was being sent of to another village with his moms colleagues and their daughter where he could live a successful life. Sora hugged both of them shaking and cried in their arms thanking them for everything they have done for him knowing he was never going to see them again it hit him hard but he was going make them proud he knew about the war and was upset he had to leave he felt like everything was taken away from him he would later on seek justice or revenge before leaving his father embedded a chakra mark on his shoulder of his and mothers will,strength,love. at the age of 8 on his birthday sora lost his parents involving a civil war within the the village between a orochi faction that wanted world domination and to follow orochimaru’s agendas and ideologies and to continue the forbidden jutsu and experiments. The battle was lost and thousands were killed but most recovered and scattered across the lands.after the war he left and embarked on a journey to his mother’s hometown in the Amegakure hiding his identity and using an alias of zen .through his journey he learned and trained along the way learning new jutsus with his mothers colleagues while keeping his identity as a orochi secret from others because of the tragedy that the orochi faction caused he wanted no one to know anything about so he kept using his alias so no one grew suspicion . Sora has always kept himself heavily covered and clothed because of his pale skin including wearing a mask all the time to time to cover half of his face . Upon arriving at the age of ten sora has spent his two years in the amegakure hoping to start a new life and to become a legendary shinobi. in school he did what he was told and kept a low profile in the crowd of kids at the academy in his spare time he studied hard but.... alone and passed the genin exams. Sora never bothered to make friends because of his past because of trust issues but he always treated others with respect no matter how they treated him in return sora hopes one day to become a sage and pass his teachings of the snake to the next generation of students and orochi who appear out of the scattered lands. 'Roleplaying Library:' vs Sora - April 21 2015 Ban vs Sora 4/21/15 Team 3: First Training Bandit Trouble - April 6, 2015 Sora's Healing Injury 5/5/2015 Sora:Weed Pulling 6/2/2015 'Approved by:' Kagato - 3/11/15